Quién diría
by L'arts
Summary: Quién diría que ciertas acciones terminarían desencadenando acciones inesperadas por parte de nuestras protagonistas. Tori había provocado a Jade sin siquiera saberlo, así que Jade tuvo que tomar acciones al respecto (Jori).


**N/A:**El fic contiene escenas sexuales entre "las" protagonistas, así es "las", si tenés menos de 18 años, y continúas leyendo lo harías bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

_-Las cursivas corresponden a los flashback_

**Disclaimer:** Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**¿Quién diría?**

La noche había caído oscureciendo todo a su paso, tanto las luces de las casas, como las farolas de los coches comenzaban a hacer su aparición. Al igual que casi todos los días Jade West se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, observando una vez más como el atardecer iba cediendo su lugar a la noche, desde pequeña había sido como un ritual para ella, siempre que tuviese oportunidad asistía a su cita con tan maravilloso espectáculo que la naturaleza ofrecía.

Luego de unos minutos pensó que era hora de entrar, aunque realmente no tenía mejores planes que quedarse a observar el paisaje nocturno, en un principio había quedado con Beck, sin embargo decidió que su ahora mejor amigo podría arreglárselas solo. No estaba de humor para salir, aunque eso la hubiese ayudado a despejarse, estaba cansada de pensar, desde aquel pequeño "incidente" con Tori no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y esos pensamientos no hacían más que ponerla de un humor irritable y por supuesto excitada, muy excitada, su libido salía disparado por los cielos.

—Maldita Vega —susurró por lo bajo.

En realidad incidente era una forma de decirlo, Tori ni siquiera sabía acerca de ello. Pero Jade sabía lo que había pasado, sabía lo que había visto y sabía lo que aquello la había hecho sentir, sí que lo sabía, y no hacía otra cosa que rememorar aquella escena una y otra vez, las imágenes aparecían en su mente en los momentos menos oportunos, si es posible llamar momentos menos oportunos a las 24hs. del día, porque no bastaba con que aquello la torturase de forma consciente, sino que también jugaba con su subconsciente, ya iban dos noches que soñaba con ello.

—Vamos Jade supéralo —se decía con la respiración entrecortada mientras se limpiaba las manos luego de haberse auto regalado su quinto orgasmo del día.

Pero no, estaba claro que no iba a superarlo pronto, intento echarse a dormir pero luego de dar varias vueltas en la cama se encontró de nuevo recordando lo sucedido.

_Era viernes y las clases habían terminado, Jade se decidió a ir directo a casa, sin embargo una vez allí cayó en la cuenta de que quedarse en casa un viernes por la noche no era tan buen plan como pensaba, más aun considerando el hecho de que su padre había invitado a cenar a uno de sus clientes para cerrar algún trato de negocios, pero ya había rechazado las invitaciones de sus amigos, realmente no le apetecía ninguna de las actividades que le habían propuesto, así que de todas formas pasar la noche con ellos estaba descartado, la única que había dicho no tener planes era Tori, sus padres estarían fuera toda semana y Trina volvería recién el domingo, así que tendría que quedarse en casa, y con lo insoportable que era de seguro ninguno de los chicos quiso hacerle compañía, como sea, ni loca quedaría con ella._

—_Aunque podría ser divertido molestarla _—_soltó de repente en voz alta sus pensamientos._

_Luego de unos de minutos de meditarlo se decidió, iría a molestar a Tori, después de todo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde que la medio latina había ingresado a Hollywood Arts, por lo tanto era mejor que quedarse en casa._

_Una vez que terminó de cambiarse de ropa se dirigió entonces a su destino. Al llegar allí lo primero que le paso por la mente fue que empezaría por darle a la castaña el susto de su vida, se metería a la casa sin que ella lo notase, y el lugar ideal para meterse a escondidas era la ventana de su habitación ya que había un árbol pegado a ella por el cual podría treparse, solo esperaba que Tori no se encontrase ahí, eso arruinaría un poco sus planes.__«Tal vez tenga suerte y está viendo alguna película abajo_» _pensó. Logró subir al árbol sin problemas, sin embargo una vez arriba, en el momento que estuvo a punto de abrir la ventana para colarse dentro le pareció oír unos sonidos provenientes de la habitación._

_La gótica se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventana, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para ver si Tori se encontraba allí, definitivamente Tori estaba ahí y la imagen que se le presentó a continuación la dejo con la boca colgando._

—_Q..q...que rayos _—_fue lo único que pudo decir mientras una corriente de electricidad le recorría el cuerpo para terminar de instalarse entre sus piernas._

_Una Tori completamente desnuda se encontraba sobre su cama con las piernas abiertas, su centro empapado resplandecía por los fluidos que emanaba, con una de sus manos se acariciaba sus pequeños pero perfectos pechos, mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de abrir delicadamente sus labios vaginales para comenzar a calmar su excitación, llenaba de rápidas caricias su hinchado y palpitante centro cuando luego de unos segundos decidió dejar de lado sus pechos introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su interior, lentamente lo fue metiendo para luego volver a sacarlo, a medida que su excitación iba en aumento el ritmo del mete-saca iba también acelerándose, del mismo modo sus gemidos fueron aumentando su volumen, llenándose toda la habitación con ellos para luego escapar directo a los oídos de Jade, aunque el sonido llegaba amortiguado por los vidrios de la ventana aun lograba escucharlos._

_Tori mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando parecía estar llegando al climax, la expresión de máximo placer en su rostro era la prueba de ello, Jade pudo notar como el cuerpo de la medio latina se tensaba mientras iba disminuyendo el ritmo de sus caricias._

_En ese momento por alguna extraña razón la gótica deseo ser la causante de ese estado, tanto era así que le pareció que al momento de correrse un nombre se escapaba de los labios de la morena, el suyo... _

_La pelinegra tuvo que cerrar brevemente los ojos, la excitación que sentía era tal que se olvidó por completo las circunstancias en la que se encontraba ahí y más que eso la situación la estaba haciendo perder la razón, definitivamente eso último había sido una alucinación, Tori no la había nombrado._

_Ya hacía tiempo que la gótica había aceptado su atracción por las mujeres, por algo había terminado la relación con su novio, pero esto la sobrepasada, ver correrse a la chica que "odiaba" fue una de las experiencias más excitantes de su vida y le estaba nublando los sentidos._

_Su idea de molestar a Tori se había ido al traste, bajo lo más rápidamente que pudo del árbol y se dirigió a su coche, una vez dentro nuevamente lo único que pudo decir fue _—_¡Que rayos!._

Y así siguió dando vueltas en la cama, cuando por fin sentía que iba cediendo ante el cansancio. Esperando no volver a tener uno de esos sueños húmedos que la estaban por llevar al borde la deshidratación por perdida de flujos vaginales, lentamente sus parpados fueron cerrándose cuando al fin se quedó dormida.

-0-

Un nuevo día se presentaba ante ella, eran las 8:00 am y solo tenía una cosa en mente, hoy se enfrentaría a Tori o mejor dicho hoy lograría llevar a Tori a la cama. Después de mucho pensar se había decidido, su nombre en los labios de la medio latina no podía haber sido imaginación suya, se había convencido de eso y se aferraba a esa idea como si le fuera la vida en ello, no sabía exactamente si a Tori le atraían las mujeres pero recordó que Cat le había dicho en algún momento que habían surgido rumores sobre ello, de repente deseo haber prestado más atención a su pelirroja amiga en ese entonces, pero en fin era hora de dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar. Se había pasado buena parte de la mañana tratando de lucir lo más provocativamente posible, y el resultado de ello: caliente como el infierno. Cualquier persona con pulso sucumbiría ante ella y Tori no sería la excepción.

Se dirigía a su casillero cuando noto que su presa ya había llegado, se apresuró a tomar sus libros para ir a dar comienzo a su plan.

Tori estaba distraída buscando algo en su casillero, lo cual Jade aprovecho para acercarse a ella por detrás sin que lo note, agacho su cabeza quedando a la altura de su cuello para luego susurrarle con una ronca y muy sensual voz —Deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor, alguien podría aprovecharse de tu despiste.

La castaña sobresaltada se volteó a ver a la dueña de esa voz que había enviado a su cuerpo una serie de corrientes eléctricas, lo que se encontró fue a la pelinegra de sus pesadillas quien lucía hoy inhumanamente sexy, el rostro de Tori en estos momentos era todo un poema para Jade. Su plan había empezado bien.

—J...Jade, me asustaste.

—Ese era el plan Vega —dijo la pelinegra observando directamente los ojos de la medio latina, pudo ver un brillo especial en ellos, lo cual decidió nombrar como deseo, la latina disimulo su mirada rápidamente, pero Jade noto algo que no podía ocultar, sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de un pequeño tono carmín, y siguiendo el recorrido por el rostro de la chica que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos en los últimos días pudo ver como esta se mordía el labio inferior. _«_Demonios ¿cómo con un simple gesto puede verse tan deseable?» pensó Jade, a esta altura ya había aceptado su atracción por su archi-enemiga, luego de las incontables veces que se había corrido pensando en ella y el plan que se había trazado, ya no tenía razón para negárselo.

—¿Que deseas Jade? ¿Necesitas algo o solo viniste a molestarme como siempre? —dijo Tori recuperando la compostura y sonando un poco impaciente, como si quisiera apartarse de ella lo más rápido posible, como si estar cerca de Jade la estuviese quemando.

—¿Que deseo Vega? Pues… te deseo a ti —soltó la pelinegra ronroneando dando luego un mordisco sensual al aire y soltando un pequeño gruñido para a continuación alejarse rápidamente antes de que Tori pudiera responder, dejándola perpleja en su sitio.

Luego de ese incidente las clases fueron desarrollándose de forma normal el resto de la mañana para todos en Hollywoods Arts, excepto claro para una morena y una chica pálida. Tori estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo metida en sus pensamientos, la actitud de la gótica al parecer le había afectado, y Jade por su parte se pasó comiéndosela con la mirada, lo cual al parecer confundía aún más a la medio latina aumentando aún más sus nervios, al menos eso pensaba la pelinegra.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo la gótica se apresuró a tomar lugar en la mesa donde acostumbraban sentarse reservando un sitio para la castaña, casi le clava un tenedor a Robbie en la rodilla cuando intento ocupar el lugar libre al lado de ella. Tori viendo que no había otro sitio disponible procedió a sentarse en el asiento que le habían reservado sin ella saberlo. Todos en la mesa comenzaron a comer y charlar como siempre lo hacían, cuando de repente, unos pálidos pies se deslizaron lentamente hacia las piernas de la chica que estaba a su costado y que por bondades del destino; según Jade; había llevado falda. Unas suaves y tortuosas caricias estaban por enloquecer a Tori, o al menos eso se podía apreciar, sobresaltada levanto la vista tratando de adivinar quién la estaba torturando de esa manera, aunque debería tener sus sospechas luego de los acontecimientos de esa mañana, a su izquierda estaba André, su mejor amigo el cual conversada animadamente con Beck, y a la derecha tenía a Jade quien parecía concentrada en su comida, sin embargo —¿Sucede algo Vega? —preguntó la gótica inocentemente dejando a un lado su almuerzo.

—Jade —dijo Tori con el rostro completamente sonrojado. —No, pasa nada —agregó tratando de sonar normal bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco en un intento de hacer caso omiso a las caricias que le estaban propiciando.

—¿Segura Vega? —Preguntó Jade susurrando muy cerca del oído de la castaña, esta vez en un tono seductor, mientras colocaba sus manos en los muslos de la misma, lo cual seguramente confirmó a Tori sus sospechas.

—Ya…b…ba...basta Jade, que rayos preten… —y sus palabras fueron cortadas por el timbre que avisaba que la hora del almuerzo había finalizado, la pelinegra aprovechó eso retirándose rápidamente antes de que Tori pudiese decir nada más.

Las siguientes horas pasaron de prisa, sin darse cuenta todos estaban ya de camino a sus casas, excepto Tori quien como incontables veces había sido abandonaba nuevamente por su hermana, la diferencia estaba en que esta vez fue una pálida chica de ojos azules quien había convencido a la mayor de las Vega de que ella llevaría a su hermanita sana y salva hasta su casa, a lo cual Trina accedió encantada, de todas formas tenía que ir hoy a otro sitio, así que se ahorraría el viaje.

Jade observó a Tori desde el lugar donde estaba, la segunda se encontraba echando maldiciones a Trina, cuando la gótica decidió entonces acercarse a ella.

—No tienes quién te lleve a casa Vega. Y no es una pregunta realmente, es una afirmación, así que sígueme yo te llevo.

—No es necesario Jade, puedo ir caminando, tampoco es que viva tan lejos, pero gracias de todas formas —respondió Tori. En realidad si era mucho lo que debía caminar pero luego de lo raro que estuvo comportándose la pelinegra toda mañana sería obvio que no quisiera ir con ella, además que la última vez que viajaron juntas terminó arrojándose por el camino queriendo preservar su vida.

Y antes de darle tiempo a Jade de volver a insistir la latina agregó. —¿Y cómo es que sabes que no tengo quien me lleve.

—Vamos no seas cobarde. ¿Acaso la valiente Vega tiene miedo de dar un paseo conmigo? —replicó Jade imitando su tono de voz e ignorando la pregunta que le habían hecho.

—¡Yo no hablo así! —gritó Tori molesta olvidándose también de su pregunta. —Y por supuesto que tengo miedo —aceptó, —la última vez trataste de enterrarme viva en el desierto, y además no sé qué te traes conmigo hoy Jade, pero no voy a dejar que te burles de mi nuevamente —agregó.

—Hagamos una tregua Tori, prometo no molestarte en lo que dure el viaje, además siempre andas insistiendo en que seamos amigas, te estoy dando la oportunidad y al final la rechazas —la pelinegra sabía que la latina tenía cierta debilidad porque la llamase por su nombre y sobre todo ante el hecho de querer su amistad.

Luego de pensarlo brevemente la castaña por fin acepto. —Está bien pero, más te vale que cumplas tu promesa o me lanzo de nuevo del coche como lo hice aquella vez.

Por fin Tori había cedido, ambas subieron al coche y se dirigieron a casa de la latina. El camino estuvo tranquilo, Jade cumplió con su promesa, no quería que algo saliese mal a último momento. Una vez que llegaron Tori se despidió de la pelinegra haciendo un gesto con la mano y procedió a salir del coche, sin embargo antes de que terminase de salir ésta la tomó del brazo y se acercó a ella estampándole un beso muy cerca la comisura de los labios.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar Vega? —agregó Jade de forma seductora mientras soltaba de forma a lenta a la morena, quién temblaba ligeramente y parecía haber quedado sumergida en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

—N…no creo que sea buena idea Jade —dijo Tori tartamudeando pero reaccionado al fin saliendo rápidamente del coche.

Jade no dudó en bajarse tras ella alcanzándola cuando llegaban a la entrada de la casa.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó la pelinegra tomándola del brazo de la castaña y acorralándola contra la puerta.

Tori trato de juntar la poca cordura que le quedaba y la observó directamente a los ojos con determinación, craso error había cometido sabiendo que podía llegar perderse en esos profundos ojos azules. —M…Mira Jade no sé qué pretendes, todo el día me estuviste provocando, si se trata de otra de tus bromas te pido por favor que la termines acá, así que dime de una vez que es lo que pretendes —consiguió decir con mucho esfuerzo.

—Tranquila Vega, no es una broma, lo que te dije en la mañana es cierto, te deseo Victoria Vega, y tienes razón pretendo algo, y lo que pretendo es te corras gritando mi nombre —soltó la pelinegra como si estuviesen hablando del clima, al tiempo en que iba acortando la distancia entre ellas y comenzaba a darle cortos besos en el cuello.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero eso? —susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Ahh mmm —sin embargo un gemido traicionero se escapó de la morena, en ese momento Tori ya no era consciente de sus actos, la pelinegra podría sentirlo, había dejado de resistirse y no es como si hubiese puesto mucha resistencia en todo momento pero la mínima que había puesto se había esfumado y el deseo que había visto esta mañana en sus ojos ya no había forma de ocultarlo.

—No lo niegues Vega, sé que lo deseas —pidió Jade entre besos sin dejar el cuello de la morena, tienes que desearlo, suplicó mientras dirigía unas de sus manos por debajo de la falda de la misma —Puedo sentir cuanto lo deseas —agregó posando su mano en la entrepierna de la latina sintiendo su excitación por sobre su ropa interior.

Más gemidos se escaparon de la boca de la chica de piel morena, cuando de pronto pareció recuperar un poco la compostura. —No podemos seguir con esto Jade… no acá —dijo con la respiración entrecortada —Vamos adentro —agregó con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Jade se dejó guiar por dentro la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de latina, una vez hubieron llegado, la gótica comenzó a acercarse lenta y seductoramente a esta, logrando desconcentrarla de cualquier otra cosa que no sea ella.

Ambas se miraron de pronto por los que fueron interminables segundos, los ojos cafés de la morena se fundían con las azules esferas de la chica pálida, hasta que los labios de la gótica decidieron ir en busca de los de la cantante los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos ante la espera, por fin los había besado, todo el fin de semana estuvo deseando hacerlo, se tomó su tiempo deleitándose con ellos, reconociendo su textura, embriagándose con su sabor hasta que el deseo se volvió irresistible. Sentir el aliento y los suspiros ahogados de la morena, la estaban enloqueciendo. Entonces para agravar la situación la lengua de la latina comenzó a aventurarse en busca de la suya. El solo hecho de sentirla cerca, sentir su contacto la hacía desear que ese momento nunca terminase.

Tomando nuevamente el control de la situación la pelinegra fue empujando a la castaña suavemente hacia la cama, mientras que con su boca iniciaba un tormentoso recorrido por el cuello de la misma, una de sus manos iba abriéndose camino bajo su ropa, se acomodó un poco ubicando una de sus piernas entre las de la morena, provocando un roce que logró que un gemido se le escapará, mientras con la mano continuaba disfrutando del suave tacto de su piel, sin embargo no fue suficiente, deseaba sentir más, comenzó entonces a despojarla lentamente de su ropa logrando presenciar y sentir al fin en carne propia aquello que tanto había deseado aquel día «es hermosa» pensó.

Sus manos iban adueñándose de su espalda recorriéndola por completo, acariciando, tocando, rozando, sin prisas, tratando de disfrutar al máximo aquel acto de dar y recibir placer. La respiración de la latina comenzó a agitarse y sus movimientos indicaban que podía seguir experimentando con su cuerpo, la ropa interior de la gótica ya se había empapado de la excitación que la hacía sentir el simple rose de la suave piel de la morena contra la suya. Entonces de pronto sintió como el ritmo fue disminuyéndose y la castaña iba alejándose poco a poco a de ella, y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y sin dejar de mirarla esta fue incorporándose lentamente atrayéndola de regreso hacia ella hasta quedar arrodilladas una frente a la otra, regalándole una implacable sonrisa como consentimiento para proseguir.

La gótica aprovecho el momento para despojarse de su ropa, la latina fue dejando húmedos besos en sus delicados hombros mientras la ayudaba a despojarse de su sostén. El resto de las prendas desaparecieron de sus cuerpos, y la necesidad de seguir tocándose se volvió una urgencia para ambas.

Tori tomó una de las manos de Jade guiándola hacía su centro, quién pudo sentir el calor y la intensa humedad de su amante esta vez sin ninguna tela de por medio. Con las yemas de sus dedos fue recorriendo por los lubricados labios, deteniéndose en la parte más sensible, acariciándola en distintas direcciones, para luego introducir dos de sus dedos suave pero a la vez firmemente sintiendo como eran estrechados por sus paredes vaginales. Sus dedos entraban y salían siendo acompañados en cada penetración con unos inevitables gemidos y movimientos de cadera.

—Mmmm… ahhhh… Jade…

Estar dentro de la latina estaba elevando al máximo la excitación de la gótica, la morena pudo sentirlo y sus manos fueron cobrando vida recorriendo la intimidad de la segunda, penetrándola de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo con ella.

—ahhh… Tori…

Les costaba mantener el ritmo de tanto placer que estaban sintiendo sin embargo ambas continuaron moviendo sus caderas, penetrándose, estimulando con leves roces sus clítoris, hasta que llegar al éxtasis, el orgasmo las había golpeado, primero a la latina y luego a la gótica, ambos cuerpos se tensaron, un grito de placer salió de los labios de la latina, —¡Jade! —mientras la sensación de placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo, infinidad de corrientes eléctricas la recorrían, cuando segundos más tarde el grito de su amante llenó la habitación —¡Vega! —y al fin los movimientos iban desacelerándose, e iban retirando delicadamente sus dedos del interior de cada una dándose pequeños besos.

Las palabras se sentían innecesarias, suaves besos y tiernas caricias eran los protagonistas. Jade se tumbó al lado de la latina, atrayéndola con sus brazos hacia ella, mientras esta enterraba su cabeza en su cuello, ambas chicas trababan de asimilar en silencio lo que acaba de ocurrir. Quién diría que Victoria Vega se masturbaba, lo lógico sería que ni siquiera conociese el significado de la palabra masturbación, y quién diría que a raíz de ello Jade West terminaría en la cama de quien pensaba odiar, nadie lo hubiese dicho o pensado, ni si quiera ellas mismas. Pero ahí estaban acurrucadas una contra la otra, con un futuro incierto, sin saber exactamente que sentían, a partir de ahora serían amantes, serían novias, serían amigas con derecho, ninguna de dos sabía la respuesta, lo único que sabían por lo pronto era que habían tenido el mejor sexo de sus vidas y querían repetirlo la mayor cantidad de veces que fuera posible. De esta forma fueron cediendo lentamente ante los encantos de Morfeo, sus respiraciones se fueron calmando hasta que lo único audible fue el susurro del viento que había decidido sublevarse ante la pasividad de la noche.

**Fin**


End file.
